The present invention relates to a device for helically binding a rolled bale of windrowed agricultural crop materials which are compacted in a rolling press formed by a substantially cylindrical housing. More particularly, the invention relates to a binding device having a wrapping element or twine guide assembly for guiding a strand of twine into a gap formed between a pair of rollers extending across the width of the cylindrical housing and having a cutter device operatively controlled by movement of the twine guide assembly.
Devices for binding a rolled bale may comprise a pivotally mounted twine guiding arm supported at the housing of the rolling press. A strand of twine is fed from a twine ball through the guiding arm into an opening in the housing to be wrapped about the material being compacted. For the twine guiding arm to move in a semicircular path of motion across the entire housing width, it must have a length which is substantially half the width of the housing. The arm must also be supported at a sufficient distance in front of the opening for the arm to move across the entire housing. A bearing is required to support the twine guiding arm in a pivotal position in front of the housing. Such a bearing occupies a significant amount of space and requires an expensive projection to be built in front of the housing. The opening in the housing for receiving the twine must be of considerable size for the strand of twine to be moved back and forth to cover the entire length of the bale. The strand of twine can only be picked up either by the material of the compressed bale, or by rolling press bands within the press housing, or by rollers within the press when the twine guiding arm is in a center position. Therefore, the binding of the bale cannot commence with the twine at one end of the bale. Further, this device causes the spacing of the windings on the bale to be irregular, even when the pivotal motion of the twine guiding arm is uniform. The spacings between windings of twine on the bale will be large at the center but narrow at the sides because of the pivoting action. Binding the bale with uniform spacing between the windings can only be accomplished by a manual operation of the pivoting arm by exercising extreme care in the movement and actuation of the swiveling mechanism.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide a device having means for guiding a strand of twine to a rotating bale of agricultural crop material being compressed in a rolling compacting press, such as used on farm vehicles to produce bales in the fields, in order to wind the twine about the bale to wrap the bale with equal spacing between windings, even when automatic means are used for controlling the twine feeding and guiding mechanism of the device. It is also an objective of the invention to be able to provide such a device which facilitates the commencement of the winding process with the strand of twine at one end of the bale. The present invention further seeks to provide means whereby the strand of twine can be grasped for attachment to the bale to commence the winding process, under all operating conditions, in a rapid and trouble free manner. It is also important to be able to provide means for feeding the twine into the housing of the press not only at a draw-in opening, but also at other gaps of smaller height. Finally, it is an objective of the invention to provide a device of the foregoing type keeping construction costs at a minimum.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the description of the invention in connection with the accompanying drawings, which will be described more fully hereinafter.